


В городе Л.

by JanetDi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi





	В городе Л.

В городе Л. осень. Пахнет замерзшими листьями, дождем и тем особым осенним туманом, который приходит на пару часов после рассвета, а потом рассеивается, будто и не было ничего.

Джейми выходит из дома на пробежку. Рука ноет, он привычно морщится и поправляет фиксирующий бинт на запястье. Но боль — это не повод, чтобы отказываться от тренировки и Джейми бежит вперед.

В наушниках у него что-то бодрое и размеренное, он подстраивает движения под ритм и поправляет сползшую на лоб шапочку с эмблемой «лис».

Город Л. еще спит. Световой день постепенно становиться короче, сизые сумерки растягиваются, и скоро уже утро нельзя будет отличить от вечера, а дни станут мелькать мимо, как вагоны пригородных электричек, когда как будто стоишь на платформе и не знаешь, какая из них — твоя.

Джейми морщится снова — не от боли, а от сложной и муторной мысли. Он, черт возьми, английский футболист, его главный принцип «бей — беги», и размышления ему совершенно не нужны.

Но, наверное, это неизбежно, что мысли лезут в голову.

Навстречу Джейми попадается пара разнорабочих, невысокая девушка в черном пальто, пьянчуга с сизым носом. Они вскидывают руки и в глазах их радость, но только просроченная, прошлогодняя, как вышедшая из мод одежда, купленная на распродаже в прошлом сезоне чудом и за копейки.

Джейми поднимает руку в знак приветствия и бежит дальше. Ему совершенно не хочется объяснять людям, что некоторым в жизни отмерено только одно чудо, и свое собственное он уже получил. Это чудо стоило не копейки, это чудо было выстрадано, выиграно, заслужено, и уж точно он не заслужил ничего из того, что валиться на голову ему сейчас — обвинения в «звездном» статусе, призывы «поднажать», вопросы «а почему не?».

Джейми злится и от этого рука болит еще сильнее.

В городе Л. гасят фонари. Вот свет был — и теперь его нет. Джейми хочет войти в кофейню на углу, выпить кофе, потом выкурить сигарету и прочесть на первой странице большой репортаж о своем футбольном клубе, но ничего из этого му не положено, поэтому остается только бежать вперед, ведь движение это жизнь. Ведь не все еще потеряно, и не все еще разыграно. В конце концов, чудеса не всегда бывают конечны?

Джейми нужно немного веры. Не в невозможное — невозможное он уже совершил — а теперь уже в реальное. Джейми закрывает глаза, растворяется в музыке и бежит вперед — назло скептикам, утреннему холоду, больной руке.

Джейми очень упрямый. Пусть он в себя больше не верит, зато есть человек, который верит за двоих, и это хорошо. Джейми получает смс от Рияда, улыбается и забывает о боли в руке.

В городе Л. осень, и скоро будет зима.


End file.
